Come on In
by starrynight2010
Summary: One shot. Song fic. His reaction to his little girl growing up.


**Come on In**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Song by Rodney Atkins

"Did you hear me?" His wife asked as she tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, dear. I did." He responded, still a little shocked.

"Good. I'm going to sleep now. Don't stay up all night in here." She warned as she turned to leave his study.

"I won't, I'll be up in a moment." He responded quietly, his response making his wife smile at him.

"My little girl is going on a date tomorrow." He mumbled once his wife had disappeared completely, rising from his chair he walked over to a safe in the corner of his study and opened it with the combination, "Looks like this needs to be cleaned" He said with a small smile as he looked at his pistol.

He turned is carefully in his hands then returned it to the safe and locked it, still smiling he went upstairs to join his wife in bed, feeling more at ease with the following nights activities.

111111

Checking his hair one more time in the rearview mirror, once he was sure it was as nice as he could he took a deep breath and got out of his car. Grabbing the bouquet of flowers he had on his front seat he headed to the front door. Taking one more deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened to show a woman dressed lounge pants and a t-shirt. Her dark hair was loose and fell down her back. Her blue eyes were kind and held a little bit of sympathy as she opened the door for him.

"Hi, you must be Darien. I'm Ikuko Tsukino, Serena's mother. Please, come in." She said as she ushered him inside.

"Uh, yes, I'm Darien. It's nice to meet you." Darien said as he came into the house.

"Well, you know how girls are. Serena isn't quite ready, please make yourself comfortable while I try and hurry her." Ikuko smiled at him.

"Oh, there's no hurry. Our reservations aren't until 6:30" Darien answered with a smile.

"Good." Ikuko smiled as she turned to go up the stairs, "Have a seat and hopefully Serena will be right down."

Darien turned to see that he stood in the doorway of the living room and walked to one of the sofas there. Right as he sat down a man walked into the room holding an old towel and a medium sized box.

"Hello. I'm guessing you're my little girls date." The man said as he sat down kitty-corner from him.

"Yes, I'm Darien Chiba." Darien answered as he sat up a little straighter

"I'm Serena's father, Ken Tsukino." Ken answered as he placed the towel and box on the table in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you." Darien said, trying his best to be polite and not seem nervous.

"Likewise." Ken said, though it didn't hold any real enthusiasm. "How do you know my daughter?" Ken then asked as he opened the box and began to take out things one by one.

Before Darien could answer Ken pulled out some small pieces of cloth, a bottle of cleaner, small copper brushes, and his revolver.

"We went to school together." Darien answered carefully.

"Past tense; why is that?" Ken asked as he opened the cylinder and looked into the chambers.

"I graduated from high school last year. I'm attending university now." Darien answered.

"I see. My little girl is 16. How old are you exactly?" Ken asked.

"I will be 20 in August." Darien answered.

"Is that so?" Ken asked, looking up from his gun to meet Darien's eyes.

"Yes sir." Darien responded.

"Ok. Well, I trust my girl to make good decisions. Do you think she makes good decisions?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I do." Darien answered confidently.

"Hmmmm…. You seem like a good guy. But just in case I'm wrong," Ken said as he put his gun down, "My little girl is my world. She deserves respect and kindness." Ken warned.

"Of course she does. That is all she has ever shown me and that is all I will ever return." Darien responded, knowing what Ken was saying.

"Good. Now you two have fun and enjoy yourselves." Ken suddenly said with a warm smile.

Darien turned around to see Serena standing in the doorway with her mother. Serena looking embarrassed while Ikuko scowled at her husband.

"We will." Darien responded to Ken as he stood to greet Serena, "You look beautiful." Darien said softly as he held out the bouquet to her.

"Thank you. We should go. Mom, can you put these in water for me?" Serena asked as she handed the flowers off and turned to the door.

"Yes, I will." Ikuko smiled at Darien.

"Well, go on you two. I'll see you when you get home baby. I'll probably still be up. Cleaning." Ken said as he came to stand next to his wife as Serena started for the door.

"Ok daddy. Bye." Serena said quickly as she opened the door and pulled Darien out with her.

Once they were in Darien's car and the front door was closed Serena turned to Darien.

"I'm sorry about that." Serena began.

"Sere, it's ok; he's just being a dad. And trust me, even before that I wasn't planning on doing anything with you that you're not ready for." Darien smiled at her as he started the car.

"I know you wouldn't." Serena smiled at him.

"And I most definitely won't even contemplate it now." Darien added quietly as he carefully pulled away from the curb and drove to the restaurant.

22222

"Did you hear me?" His wife asked her blue eyes serious.

"Yes, Sere. I heard you." Darien responded as he absorbed the news.

"Rini's date is going to pick her up at 6:00. His name is Helios." Serena told him.

"And you gave her permission to date?" Darien asked.

"Of course I did! She's 16. I was 16 when we started dating and I asked my mother for permission too. Mainly because I knew my father wouldn't let me if I asked him." Serena smiled, knowing that was the same exact reason Rini came to her.

"Ok. Right. Rini has a date. Ok." Darien repeated.

"Just breathe. Coming to bed?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm going to get a glass of water first." Darien said, needing a few more moments to come to grips with the fact that his little girl was growing up.

"Ok, I'll see you up there." Serena smiled as she left him in the living room.

Once Serena was out of the room and in their bedroom Darien got up and walked to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator Dairen caught a glance of the door that lead out to their garage. Smiling slightly he walked out into the garage and walked over to the work bench that was in there. Under the bench was a safe that he carefully opened.

Pulling out a polished wooden box Darien opened the lid and smiled as he saw his revolver sitting in the box, "Looks like this needs to be cleaned."

Suddenly Darien was ok with his little girl dating.

**"Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)" By Rodney Atkins**

The declaration of independence  
Think I can tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I had pounded in my head that I forgot  
I don't remember all that spanish  
Or the Gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forgot

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
Who seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growing up so fast it won't be long  
'fore I'll have to put the fear of god  
Into some kid at the door

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

AN: This just kind of came to me so I had to write it. Still working on my other stories but yet again I've lost my muse and life has gotten in the way. Hoping to get something out soon.


End file.
